


All Together Now

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Vessels, Bisexual Dean, Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Closeted Dean, Coming Out, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Schmoop, Sharing a Body, Vessel Dean, Vessel Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's vessel gets seriously injured, and is dying too quickly to heal it from the inside. He needs a temporary vessel while he works on healing Jimmy's body. Dean volunteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> Let's assume this is season 6ish, post-apocalypse, but Lisa never happened and Sam was rescued with his soul intact. The boys and Bobby are just working cases as usual with the occasional company of their favorite angel.

   

     Sam and Dean gingerly walked past all the used and beat up cars in the front of Bobby's house, stepping carefully so as to not agitate their spines any more than they had been two hours previously during a ghost hunt. Dean had been thrown against a wall 10 feet away, and Sam had been shoved halfway down a staircase. When they finally reached the front door, Dean leaned his full body against it and turned the knob slowly, allowing him to slide into the room with the door. Sam grabbed his elbow and helped him stand up again as they stepped into the kitchen.

     "Boys? Y'alright?" Bobby walked a little faster to get to them before they sat down at the table.

     "Just a bit bruised up, Bobby, you know how it is," Sam sighed as he relaxed into the wooden chair.

     "We're fine," Dean grunted, sitting down carefully and hunching over on his right side.

     "You don't lo-" A loud crash sounded from outside, causing several car alarms to go off. Forgetting their injuries, the three men jumped up and ran outside, guns aloft. They slowed down to holster their guns when they recognized the beige puddle on the ground as Castiel, but Dean pushed through Sam and Bobby to get to him. He kneeled next to the crumpled angel, placed his hand on his shoulder, and turned him so that they were facing each other. As Castiel was turned onto his back, they could see that he was covered in blood, the handle of an angel blade sticking out of his abdomen. Dean gasped.

     "NO!" He shouted, putting his hand around the base of the blade where it sunk into Castiel's skin, sealing the wound as best he could, his other hand cupping Castiel's cheek.

     "Dean," Cas rasped.

     "Cas! Cas, what do we do?" Dean panicked and looked up to Sam and Bobby, standing just behind Dean, looking at Cas with grim expressions. "Cas, come on! You've gotta heal yourself, buddy! You gotta try!"

     "Dean, I..." Cas closed his eyes, breath coming in pants now, "I need you to say yes."

     Dean heard the sharp intake of breath come from somewhere behind him, but it didn't register. "Yes, Cas, yes, whatever you need, just tell me."

     Castiel's eyes glowed bright blue for a second before all of them were overcome with an ethereal white light.

     Dean flinched when the light brightened, expecting to be blinded otherwise, but all he felt was a sense of warmth as the light appeared to move closer to him, touch his skin, and then slide inside him. It felt as though a liquid warmth joined his blood and ran through his veins, warming his whole body.

_That’s my Grace, Dean._

   **Cas?!**

_I’m sorry I didn’t have more time to explain, Dean. I couldn’t stay in that vessel much longer without dying myself. Fortunately, the angel blade only went through my vessel’s stomach, so I didn’t die immediately. I estimated 19 minutes of the blade forcing me to exsanguinate before I expired. Getting here to you depleted all of my energy, so I had to transfer vessels immediately if I planned on living._

**You mean, you’re like, using my body right now? I’m your vessel?**

_Yes. But it’s temporary. From another vessel I can heal Jimmy’s body without suffering the effects of the angel blade. Once it is healed, I will return. I hope it is okay for me to stay here with you until then._

**Yeah of course man, whatever you need. Am I just like gonna be sitting here in my head for a while while you’re in me?**

**_Holy shit why did I phrase it that way?_ **

**‘Cause, uh, maybe you could, I dunno, play some Dr. Sexy for me or some shit while I’m decommissioned.**

**_Why did I have to say Dr. Sexy? Fucking fuck!_ **

_Dean, you are not “decommissioned,” as you put it. I know you would not be comfortable giving up your body completely. I will only step in occasionally to heal my vessel. I won’t take away control over your body._

**Oh. Then what are we doing now?**

_We are kneeling by my vessel, just as you were when I transferred. You have not moved._

**Um, dude it’s probably weird if we’ve just been sitting there all this time.**

_Dean, you and I are currently connected in every way possible. We are not having an actual conversation, merely sharing thoughts. Only miliseconds have passed since I entered you. You can open your eyes._

_**Heh, entered me. Fuck I did not just think that.**_

_Oh, you are referencing innuendo. Very amusing. It’s nice to be able to understand your references, Dean._

**…I guess there’s not any way I can keep private thoughts private, eh buddy?**

_I’m afraid not._

 _**Fucking fuck.**_ Dean opened his eyes. He looked down at Castiel's body. It appeared completely lifeless, brown eyes staring unblinkingly, blood oozing out of his knife wound much more slowly than before. **What do I do here, Cas?**

     _Could I take over for a moment? I should begin the healing process as soon as possible._

**Sure, man.**

Dean felt his body begin to move without his instruction. It felt a little like being a puppet on a string.

_I believe you are thinking of a marionette, Dean._

**Yeah, okay, thanks Cas.**

     Before Castiel extended Dean’s arm out to Jimmy’s body, he paused. _Dean, you are hurt. Your bones feel bruised._

     **Yeah, we just got back from a salt and burn before you showed up. Got a little banged up, nothing to worry about.**

     Castiel shook Dean’s head and rolled his shoulders. A cooling sensation suddenly spread across his back and through his limbs. The soreness from earlier disappeared completely.

**Oh, that’s awesome, thanks Cas.**

_Of course, Dean._

     Castiel reached down and grasped the handle of the angel blade and pulled it out. He then placed his palm over his Jimmy’s stomach, and a soft blue glow surrounded the body for a moment. When he pulled his hand away, the bleeding had stopped. A touch to the temple caused the blood to vanish, leaving a hole in the white dress shirt and a visible jagged scar underneath. Then he glanced up at Sam and Bobby, who were just now blinking their eyes open again after the appearance of the bright white light. When they saw Dean, they both gasped audibly.

     "Are you both alright?" It was Dean's voice, and it came from Dean's mouth, but it definitely wasn't Dean speaking.

     “Cas?!” Sam exclaimed. “Are you possessing Dean?”

**How did they know?**

     “Yes. Don’t worry, Sam, it’s temporary. I just needed another body to reside in safely while I healed mine.” _He probably noticed the change in your eyes, Dean._

**Change in my eyes?**

   “How long is temporary? Is Dean okay with this? Is he even, like, awake in there?”

     _Your eyes are normally green, but while you are a vessel to me, the blue of my eyes is what appears to others._

     “Just a couple of days, Sam, I promise. Dean gave me his consent, or I couldn’t have done this. Actually, I wouldn’t have done this. I would have hoped that you knew that of me. Dean is awake and communicating with me. He is aware of everything that I am aware of. I can turn control back over to him if you would like to speak with him.”

   Before Dean realized what was happening, he had full control of his body again. “I think you offended him by asking about consent, Sammy,” he said, as he bent to scoop up Castiel’s vessel and carry him bridal-style.

     Bobby cleared his throat and said, “Okay. Well. Um, you can go ahead and put Cas’s body in one of the guest rooms, then. Did Cas say what we needed to do to fix him?” He held open the door for Dean as he carried Cas’s body inside, Sam trailing close behind.

     _I just need a safe place to rest. I can fix my body on my own with a bit of time. It’s just a bit of internal bleeding due to the release of hydrochloric acid into my body from my stomach due to the stab wound. I’ll need to rebuild that area._

“Uh, I think he can do it himself. Well, using me. Something about stomach acids bleeding out his organs. I guess he can heal it with Grace.” Dean gently laid Castiel’s empty body down on the mattress in the guest room. He turned around to see Sam and Bobby looking at him intensely. “What?”

     Sam started in, “Dean, you’re cool with this? What about what happened to Raphael’s vessel after he was used?” He took notice of Dean’s casual posture. “And weren’t you hurt?”

     Dean’s throat caught as he remembered Raphael’s vessel. “Oh, shit…”

     Suddenly, Dean felt his body move without permission again. Cas had resumed control. Dean noticed his posture had become straighter and more authoritative. “Sam, Dean is an archangel vessel. He is much stronger than my vessel was when he was alive. My presence will not have any long-term effects on his mind or body, I assure you. And he was hurt, but I healed him before I did anything to my own body.” _I would never hurt Dean, how could he think-_

 **Cas, hey, it’s fine. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. It’s okay, Sammy just needs a minute to get used to this.** Dean felt the sigh Cas let out.

   “Okay, boys, let’s relax. Cas is gonna be okay, Dean is gonna be okay, there’s no use raising voices here.” Bobby rolled his eyes and turned back towards the kitchen. “Who wants sloppy Joes?”

     Sam looked sheepishly between Bobby’s retreating form and Dean. “Sorry, man. I know you care about Dean. This is just a little weird right now.” He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

     Castiel unfolded Dean’s arms. “It’s quite alright, Sam. Do you have any injuries from your hunt?”

     Sam shook his head. “I only fell down a couple steps. Cracked my shoulder back into place and I’m good. Thanks, though. I, uh, I think I’m gonna go help Bobby with dinner.” He turned and followed after Bobby.

_Of course. Of course Dean gets the brunt of the injuries. Can’t bother to protect himself at all._

**Hey now, I protect myself. I ain’t dead, right?**

     Dean felt his eyes roll. _Barely_. Castiel turned back towards the lifeless body on the bed and again pressed his palm to the abdomen. They were silent for a while as the blue light radiated from his hand.

**So, about this eyes thing. Does that mean that when I look at you, even though I’m seeing Jimmy’s body, I’m seeing your real eyes? Like, that’s actually you showing through?**

_Yes._

**Wow.**

     Castiel removed his hand and sat down in the chair in the corner.

**Um. No.**

_What?_

**We are not pulling your ‘sit here and wait quietly’ crap. You are in my body now, and I want sloppy Joes.**

Dean wrenched back control of his body and hopped up and headed to the kitchen with a spring in his step.

**I do not have a ‘spring in my step.’**

_Yes, you do. It’s okay, I find it endearing._ Dean flushed scarlet.

   When they reached the kitchen, they found Sam sitting at the table, laptop open, and Bobby putting three sandwiches onto plates. Bobby glanced up at the sound of footsteps. “You hungry, boy? Having an angel in you must take a lot of energy.” He chuckled at his own joke.

   Cas stopped and stood up straight. “ It really isn’t necessary to eat while I am ‘in him,’ as you all keep saying.”

     Sam snorted.

     Dean regained control and gave Sam a death glare. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want it anyway. Bobby’s sloppy Joes are the best.”

   “Whoa,” Sam’s eyes widened. “That was weird to see. It’s like you’re talking to yourself using different demeanors.”

     Bobby placed plates down on the table and then sat between Sam and Dean. “So what else don’t you need to do while you’re angeled-up? Sleep? Piss?”

     “Jerk off?” Sam supplied with a grin.

     Bobby grinned, despite himself. “Yeah, I bet he don’t wanna be doing that with a male angel inside him!” The two of them roared with laughter.

     Then, before anyone could stop it, the words, “But Dean is bisexual,” came out of Dean’s mouth. Everyone froze. “What?” Cas said, looking at the shocked faces of the other two men. “Did you not know?”

     **No, they didn’t fucking know, asshole. And for good reason.**

     “Oh. I’m sorry. Apparently Dean didn’t want you two to know that about him. I-please forget I said anything.” _Dean, I am truly sorry, I just didn’t understand why they thought it was so funny that you would ever pleasure yourself with a male, since it’s actually a plausible thought._

Dean put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

     “Dean, how did we not ever know that?” Sam asked, worry in his voice. Dean kept his face covered and just shook his head. “Dean, you have to know that I wouldn’t judge you. I don’t give a shit about your sexuality. If you want to be with a guy, that is totally cool with me. Seriously. I would never have joked about it if I had known.”

     Dean finally allowed his hands to fall from his face, but he didn’t look up from his shoes. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. “Boy, I know your daddy had some traditional views, but you don’t have to explain yourself to anyone. We love you no matter what.” He gave his shoulder a firm squeeze and then went back to his sandwich.

   Dean muttered, “Uh, thanks, Sammy. Bobby. I’m just gonna-” He let the sentence trail off, left his half-eaten sandwich on the plate, and got up to head to one of the other guest rooms.

     _Dean_.

**Don’t worry about it, Cas.**

_Dean, you’re still upset. I can feel it. What can I do?_

     Dean sighed. **I just want to take a shower and head to bed. Are you done with your healing for the night?**

_Yes, Dean._

     Without another thought, Dean headed to the bathroom and began stripping. Once he got down to his boxer briefs, though, he hesitated. **Um, is there any way you could like, not look?**

     _Your eyes are my eyes, Dean. But I have witnessed many humans bathe over the course of my existence. It is nothing to be ashamed of._

     **Fine**. Dean hastily removed his boxers and stepped into the shower. For a while he just stood under the warm spray, trying desperately not to think anything. Eventually, he grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it in his hands. He began scrubbing his body, determinedly not looking down at himself as he did so. When he got to his dick, he tried to just continue soaping himself up like it was any other body part. He really did.

     _Oh._

**Cas?**

_Nothing, nevermind Dean. It feels so nice. Nothing! Nothing._

**Cas, have you never touched yourself before?**

_…I’ve never had occasion._

**Hmm. How about...** Dean continued to stroke his dick, his grasp a little more firm this time. He put the soap back onto its ledge and rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, while he moved his other hand lower to cup his balls.

_Ohhh, Dean you don’t have to do this. Guhhh._

 **Damn, if I could experience this for the first time again.** Dean’s strokes became faster, tighter, encouraged by Cas’s response. Soon, he was coming onto the shower wall, biting his lips to keep silent, Cas screaming in his ears.

_How have I never experienced that before?_

Dean chuckled. **That’s what I’ve been sayin’, man.**

_Could we do it again sometime?_

     Dean paused. **You’ll have your vessel back soon, Cas. I...think it would mean something different if you had your own body.**

_Oh. I see._

     Dean had a strong feeling of dejection that was not coming from himself. **Cas? Are you saying you actually want to have sex with me? When you have your body back?**

_I understand that you don’t want to. Just because you would be willing to be with a man doesn’t mean you would choose me._

     **Cas, I couldn’t do that just once, just as your human guinea pig. I think it would actually kill me. I’m sorry.** Dean did his very best to control his thoughts so that nothing beyond that could be heard.

_I understand, Dean.  
_

***

     Dean was too warm. His mind was slowly regaining consciousness, and the first thing he noticed was that he was too warm. He attempted to kick off his bedcovers, but it was like something was on them, preventing them from moving. Dean finally opened his eyes and saw Castiel, laying down next to him, in just boxers and a t-shirt.

     “What the fuck?”

     Castiel opened his eyes. He gave a small smile and said, “Good morning, Dean.”

     “I thought you were still healing your vessel,” Dean blurted out.

     “After you fell asleep, I discovered that I could move freely while you slept on, undisturbed. I took the time to go back and heal my vessel and transfer back. Then I brought you back here so you could sleep the rest of the night.”

   “And you just decided to join me?” Dean asked, gesturing to Castiel’s state of undress.

     Cas just gave him another smile. “Ask me why I came here last night, Dean.”

     “Didn’t you come for my help?”

     “Not quite. I wasn’t expecting to survive that stab wound. I expended all of my remaining energy to come here, specifically so that I could see you again.”

     “What?” Dean whispered, wide-eyed. “What made you decide to try to survive?”

     Castiel just gave that infuriating smile again. “You asked me to.”

     Dean hadn’t realized he was crying until Castiel lifted his hand to face to wipe away the moisture.

     “There’s something else,” Cas whispered.

     Dean just stared, waiting for him to continue. He didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment.

     “I decided to go heal my vessel after I watched your dream. In it, I saw how hard you were trying to prevent me from seeing your love for me and how strong it was." Cas stroked his thumb across Dean's cheek.

     "I think we had a bit of a misunderstanding last night; we were both afraid to let ourselves think about what we both wanted, but you couldn’t mask your thoughts in your sleep. I finally understood what you meant when you said that you couldn’t be a human guinea pig. You thought I just wanted to use you for sexual congress. Dean, you couldn’t have been more wrong. I only ever want to be with you. Everything I’ve done since I saw your soul shining brightly among the demons in hell was for you. You are mine, Dean Winchester, and I want you to let me have you.”

     Dean surged forward and kissed Cas for all he was worth. He wrapped his hands around his neck and shifted so that he was straddling Cas’s hips. Cas put both of his hands on Dean’s ass and used them to lift Dean up and down onto himself, so that they were rutting desperately against each other. Dean began to thrust in earnest, but his mouth never left Cas’s. Several minutes of frotting against each other had Cas gasping and wiggling, as overwhelmed as he had been the night before in the shower. Dean reached between them and pulled both of their shorts down, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks, stroking faster and faster, using their mixed pre-come as lube. Dean swallowed Cas’s scream as they both came, riding out their orgasms against each other. Dean collapsed on top of Cas and just laid on top of him, catching his breath.

     Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and pressed his lips to his ear. “I love you too, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> Exalteddean.tumblr.com


End file.
